Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop
by LUVeyes
Summary: A one shot, songfic of Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop by Landon Pigg. ClaryxSimon, please read & review. Love you all!


**Don't hate me PLEASE I don't ship Clary and Simon at ALLL but I heard this song and thought it was perfect for them so this in a songfic for them. Falling in love at a coffee shop by Landon Pigg, if you haven't heard the song here's a link watch /qyTwC3CbcxU and if that doesn't work just go look it up on youtube! Kayz?!**

**_Dont own the song nor the characters. _**

**_ Read on, my fellow Shadowhunters, read on._**

_**I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you**_

_**Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you.**_

"Clary!" I shout as you walk in, I trip over a chair and fall on my butt, your laughter carries over to me and your small hands rest on my shoulder. You help me up and I turn as red as your hair as I see you Anime T-shirt hair in a bun. _I have known you forever, why all of a sudden? _

_**I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down**_

_**I want to come too**_

I wave my hand in front of your face; your eyes have glazed again. "Earth to Clary." You blink and focus on my face again, how I wish I could see in that little head of yours.

_**I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you**_

"You don't think it's too much?" You ask, as you twirl in that Yellow sundress, your ruby hair curling in the heat. _No I think it's beautiful I think you're beautiful. _  
"You look hotter than my mom's _Kishke_" You laugh and I smile, because I made you laugh.

_**No one understands me quite like you do**_

_**Through all of the shadowy corners of me**_

"Simon, dear are you all right" Your mother asks and you look up from your book take one glance and lead me your room, You sit me on your bed and pull out our stash of Mountain Dew and chocolate. You don't say a word just curl up next to me. You know what happened without asking and we stay like that through the night.

_**I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop**_

_**I love so much**_

You pull me into that Coffee shop the one with the poetry reading on the weekends, and up to the counter, you reach in my pocket grabbing my wallet to pay for our legal liquid drugs. We sit on that old couch as always and look at the window laughing at the wierdos that live in the city, like always.

_**All of the while I never knew**_

_**I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop**_

_**I love so much**_

_**All of the while I never knew**_

"Simon, do you remember the first time we came here for Erik's terrible poetry?" You swirl your coffee and stare into space the sound of before Said's poetry echoing in the background. _Of course I do, I remember the warm air and you sitting close, the smell of bitter coffee… I don't know why I like it here so much, even when you aren't with me._

_**I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you**_

_**Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you. **_

We walk hand in hand and jump on the train, down to that little coffee shop and sit outside bickering about trivial things, you move to tuck your hair behind your ear; I wish I could reach over and do that instead, "Maybe" you say "One day we will own our own little coffee shop…"

_**I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine**_

_**Now I'm shining too**_

You reach out for me and giggle knee deep in the lake, Luke and your mom sit on the beach as we tackle and swim with each other in the blue lake, your hair floating about and your eyes the brightest green they've been in a while. Your carefree laughter creates tears in my hearts resolve and I decide _screw it_ I laugh beside you my eyes lighting up in time with yours.

_**Because, oh, because**_

_**I've fallen quite hard over you**_

We lay in your bed legs tangled together, and my heart beats in time with yours, your so familiar and loving. I close my eyes and dream about you and I, walking hand and hand down to our little coffee shop.

_**If I didn't know you, I'd rather not know**_

_**If I couldn't have you, I'd rather be alone**_

I sit by myself in this strange room not wanting anything to do with these odd people, wanting to be alone with my disgust of that bleach blond boy, I feel betrayed, but I forgive you too I just want you to come back to me my dear Clary.

_**I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop**_

_**I love so much**_

I sit there alone on that two-person couch and laugh at the people, that we laughed at but my laughter is sad and broken.

_**All of the while, I never knew**_

_**I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop**_

Why do I like it here so much? The air is hot and the coffee bitter…

_**I love so much**_

Yet I love it so much and I refuse to leave…

_**All of the while, I never knew**_

A funny man walks by and I turn to you, to make a smart ass comment…

_**All of the while, all of the while**_

But you're not there, on the other side of that two-person couch.

_**It was you.**_

It is you that I love, not this old coffee shop.

_**Kayz**_**, Hope you like it! Please review, and tell me how to improve! thanks darlin'!  
**

**Oreo out  
CHIPMUNK SMILE :3**


End file.
